A Little Lower Please
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: GaaHina. Gaara and Hinata do something very relaxing.. But what, exactly?


DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto is the one responsible for all the brilliant characters of Naruto. I do not dare to take any credit of any sort but I borrow the pitiful characters and make them do eccentric, kinky stuff ahahahahha…

* * *

A.N. Hello guys! Its another GaaraxHinata brought to you by yours truly. hope you guys enjoy this piece. Thanks for all the reviews for Finally Getting There and Pulling a Stunt. Peace, peace and more peace to us all! I don't need flames, btw, because this is a one shot. Thanks a bunch so please be kind, ahheeeheee… Peace out!

* * *

"Ahhh!" Hinata exclaimed as she felt the man's fingers push harder against her. She shut her eyes close, wished she could have held the little holler from escaping her mouth. But it was too painful but yet too good to be true. She couldn't stop moaning and just give in, liquefying to the feel of his wonderful hands that did wonders, glorious wonders to her.

She, of course, was aware of the deep blush she had the whole time he did it. Both of them knew her too well -she was blushing eighty-percent because of embarrassment, but the twenty-percent remainder was what Hinata kept to herself.

It has been just ten months in Suna, yet she felt she has lived there for as long as she could remember. Probably because that was where her real life really began. In Konoha, she was nobody -justthe lame Hyuga heiress that had a silly crush on Naruto. No one saw potential, andif there were people who did, they usually forgot about it the next day. But in Suna, people looked up to her. Not that she was vain oregocentricin anyway, but there was this pride of having people see you as someone superior, someone who can do something -someone who _can_ make a change. At first she thought she would always remain behind the shadow of being the wife of the Kazekage, but later did things change for the better. She never thought she would be able to form a bond between the villagers of Suna.

And she still wasn't able to believe that she -plain Hinata, was able to surpass the barrier of being just acquaintances with the Kazekage himself.

The rumors about him were partly true. Gaara of the Sand was a snoot, cold-hearted, a little smug and quite insensitive when it came to others' feelings yet hypersensitive when it came to his own. If it weren't for the red hair and the mint-green eyes, he and Uchiha Sasuke could have passed for brothers. The mere image of having the two together with arms around each other's shoulder made Hinata giggle in her head.

But there was something that different.

Till now, Hinata was unsure of what exactly took place in their relationship to make it change ever so dramatically.

Surely they were bound as husband and wife but she knew that nobody was fooled, nobody ever thought that both parties enjoyed the wedding ceremony at all. Their audience that day were right when they thought that the bride and groom were aching to leave the ceremony, thinking that the priest should stop stuttering the marriage vows with such ease but should just rush it and get the ceremony done and over with. The two would have rather gotten married than to have people stare at them all day thinking how pitiful they were, thinking how they were not meant for each other.

Using her medic skills to help the people of Suna was her drug for the first few months that they have been married and she was sure that the Kazekage was more than glad to have her leave and not have her as a nuisance. Eventually, the day will end and she would retire to his room which he barely used and sleep all her emotional and physical aches away.

But of course, sleep wasn't always comfort to Hinata. There were several nights when all she could do was toss and turn, her mind racing with thoughts about home, the hospital, sometimes of Naruto, and most of the time, the Kazekage. It was hard not to think of him at night, especially when her sensitive senses could pick up on his aura somewhere near the verandaof the roomthat overlooked the town.

So she dared herself to go and talk to him during one of these sleepless nights and he surprised her by not backing away and hesitantly making a good conversation with her.

It must have been because of those conversations that led them both to something much deeper, more intimate and a very comfortable ambience.

And now, as his fingers made more pressure on her, Hinata couldn't help but sigh of his unbelievable skills. She rolled her eyes back as she melted under his hands, knowing that he was kindling not only her physical want for him but also her heart, her feelings for him.

This little ritual of theirs started when the Kazekage found her moaning one night out of pain and stress, her tired muscles strained with too much work from the hospital. He slid inside their room quietly, a frown on his sharp yet delicate features.

_"Are you… alright?" his deep voice asked, the peak of concern going unnoticed. He leaned closer to the bed, wondering why she was in so much pain._

_Hinata shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "I… I'm fine… I'm a little sore that's all." She wouldn't dare make such a scene just because of some strained limbs. Besides, she didn't want him to think she was weak.  
_  
_When he didn't reply, out of grogginess she thought he had left, but the next thing she knew, his hands were holding her shoulders firm, turning her about on the bed, making her face the covers. She gasped and had the slightest notion that he would kill her because she was a worthless wife or because her little complain made her an eyesore. But she was too tired to care and too hurt to make or say any objection. She took a deep breath, feeling that it could have been her last one, she shut her eyes close and tried to welcome death._

_Then she knew how stupid she must have been. Instead of a death grip, his hands started to push and mold against her back, giving her so much comfort and the strangest wonderful sensation of relaxation. He was giving her a massage and it was the greatest scare/astonishment of her life. He continued to knead her, compressing his fingers on the stressed points on her back until she fell into a deep sleep._

And surely, both of them felt awkward the next night, Hinata unsure of how to react, confused of what she would be embarrassed about -dozing off from the comfort of his hands or actually having the Kazekage himself give you a back massage?

The massage took them a level higher on their relationship -surely, because when she insisted on returning the favor, his approval was the next greatest scare/astonishment of her life it actually made her smile. Feelings of pride, joy, a little fear of touching him and a whole lot of love stirred up inside her and she was more than pleased to have heard him moan out of pleasure when she massaged him with same skill and ardor.

What was secretly most exciting for the young wife was the fact that when she gave him a massage, he was topless. She did not know what insanity breached through her when she said it was necessary, mumbling that it was 'more effective'. And in the valley of her secrets' secrets, she dearly wished he would also command her the same thing.

Hinata bit her lip as another groan tickled her throat as his thumbs pushed the stressed muscles on the curve of her shoulder blades. She wondered how he managed to massage her while he sat on her side. Couldn't he do the same thing she does with him? She always straddled on his lower back so that she could reach all the taut muscles on his body to give equal pressure and all those physical therapy. She did that before, without malice. But now, Hinata was starting to feel a little guilty for not having the innocent motives she once had.

And she couldn't be more disappointed when he said, "I think that should do."

* * *

A.N. Yep. It ends right here. Kidding.

* * *

"Th-thanks…"

Gaara withdrew his hands from her fine-boned back and it took him a couple of seconds to tear his gaze away from her perfect womanly curves. He knew he was holding her far too long and he wished that she did not count of the moments of when he spent too much time kneading her waist and shoulders. Maybe she was too tired to notice that he was being a pervert.

She turned her body around and tried to sit. Giving him her sweet smile, she whispered, "Your turn."

Nodding dumbly, he reached out his hand for the back of his top, pulling it instantly over his head. Unable to look at her white eyes, he lay on his back and closed his eyes. He took a breath before she started.

He dearly wished that his cold exterior matched the way his body would heat up when she would begin to massage him. And the next action she did always startled him close to death; she would slowly sit on the sensitive area a few inches from his buttocks. Tortured as he was, he was thankful that she would not get a look of what happened between her warmth and the sheets; she would not see how aroused he was. It was good that they only did back massages.

No one ever came _this_ close to him. Hinata was the _only_ one whom he allowed to get near him both physically and emotionally. Their constant touching in their massage-sessions made him more sensitive of her needs and he couldn't help but notice how warm she was every time she pummeled him on the bed or how her back felt under her clothes.

Every time he massaged her was getting harder for him too. He was always too tempted to push her blouse from her waist and feel her skin with his palms. It was even more torment when his hands would unintentionally hook with the straps of her bra.

Her thumbs started to give him more pressure, making circles below his nape, her fingertips buried on his shoulders. He shuddered as he tried to envision them both from a distance -they must have looked too much in pleasure. Her palms slowly made its way down to his spinal cord, giving a little more hard push when she slid it back up to his neck.

Oh the girl was good with her hands.

"A little lower… yes," he said, almost in a whisper. "Right there…"

"Here?"

He moaned as she pressed her thumbs. "Yes…"

He cursed inside his head as her voice echoed inside his skull.

_Gaara!_

_Yes, yes!_

_Here…?_

_Yes!_

_Gaara…!_

Gods it was too much for a man to bear. No man could endure the torture as much as he has. He bet his life even Uchiha Sasuke would have his walls crashing down in no time. But no, Hinata was his wife. That was final. No other man would ever feel the pleasure of her little but skilled hands.

He was almost tempted to fall asleep but her hands stopped and she began to move away from his body. His _discovered_ that his heart actuallysank when she started to withdraw.

"That should do," she mimicked him with a smile as she gave his shoulder one last pat before sliding her legs off from him.

But… he wanted more, needed a whole lot more…

"No."

"Huh?" she asked dumbfounded, staring at him with confused eyes.

"You… didn't satisfy me," he said, his eyes finding hers. She began to fret when he finished his statement. He took hold of her wrist. It was time to be a real man tonight."Maybe I didn't satisfy you, is that it?"

He expected her to turn away or say sorry but it seems that she got his drift. With the bravest smile she could muster, she nodded as she bit her lower lip. Her other hand darted for the buttons on her collar as she started to unlock her blouse. "I'm s-sorry… I just… didn't… feel you as much as…"

If ever she had intentions to finish what she was mumbling about, Gaara didn't give her time to complete it. He cut her off with an open-mouth kiss. When their lips moved against each other, he made another discovery in his body he thought he knew too well. He was being taken over by pure male instinct, his hands and mouth working its way on her face and body. And he could no longer explain why he couldn't stop from tasting her, it was as if he was hungry for her and he could only satisfy his urges if he kissed her deeper.

A kiss broke all the boundaries that held them apart, and their hands, mouth and body began to move on their own.

The next morning, Gaara still had the mind to wonder why he felt too eerie happy though his body was three times exhausted than it usually was. He looked beside him and saw her still nude body curled next to him. He couldn't help but place an arm around her form and when he did, he felt a warm explosion of a mysteriousfeeling inside his chest.

She yawned and moaned. "So… tired…"

Crunching the bones of his fingers and stretching a few taut muscles, Gaara knew instantly that they would need another body massage very soon.

* * *

A.N. Heeeheee… how wuzzatt? Ahehehe.. Do comment! mwahugs to all the reviewers who have been reading my fics since I first posted Picturesque! Ahehehhe.. love ya guys… **:hugs:**


End file.
